Beautiful Disaster
by Isalyr
Summary: La nueva Tori Vega es una chica nueva, no maldice, ni bebe, dejando atrás su oscuro pasado y a ella, pero todo cambia cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga. Jade West es exactamente lo que Tori necesita -y quiere- evitar. Adaptación de Beautiful Disaster
1. Bandera Roja1

Bandera Roja

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Tori! —Me gritó Cat. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Trina por encima del ruido. Cat tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Trina nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Andre, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Trina negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Andre! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Cat que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Cat conociera a Trina en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia la acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Trina lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Jade, la compañera de cuarto y prima de Trina, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Andre había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Jade era invencible. Juntos, Jade y Trina fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Andre llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Angie Young!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Angie entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Ella saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestra siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Jade West!

El volumen explotó cuando Jade apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Ella hizo su entrada, con una musculosa, relajada y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras ella chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Angie. Jade se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Angie, y la luchadora luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Angie se puso cara a cara con Jade y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Angie era asesina; Jade se veía ligeramente divertida.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Andre sonó el cuerno. Angie tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Jade. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota

de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Angie y Jade se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Angie cogió a Jade con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarla al suelo. Cuando Angie se inclinó con el movimiento, Jade estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Angie. Antes de que Angie pudiera evitar el golpe, Jade la atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Angie una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tori? —dijo Trina.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Angie tirar un puñetazo. Jade se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Angie. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Angie cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Andre lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Angie y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Cat llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color azul-verdoso. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Jade me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Jade, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.

Andre dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Jade.  
— ¡Vamos, Jade! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.  
— Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Car, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Tori, —me regaño Trina.

—Tampoco Cat —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Cat me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Tori. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Cat me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Kara. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Kara desde su cama.

Miré a Cat, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Tori?

Kara acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Cat me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

**_Pasaré la noche con Trina, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero. _**

Miré a Kara, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Kara asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Kara, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Trina y Cat se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Trina o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Trina —dijo una voz.

Trina asintió con la cabeza, Cat y yo volteamos para ver a Jade tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Jade y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Cat.

La rubia en el regazo de Jade se volvió hacia América.  
—Te he oído, puta.

América tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Jade dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Jade.

—Cat es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Jade! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Jade volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Jade guiñó hacia Cat, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Trina y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Cat, Trina y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Jade se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Trina en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarla lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Jade me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Jade. ¿La mejor amiga de Cat? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Trina.

Jade me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Ella emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño con visos de colores y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Cat? —preguntó Jade.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Jade? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Jade sonrió.  
—Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asquerosa —murmuré.

Jade hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de ella. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertida por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

—Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Cat y luego me volví hacia Jade. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Jade se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Jade. Jade West.

Puse los ojos en blanco.  
—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Jade, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Jade se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Jade se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un _qué_?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Café?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para _nada_.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Jade. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Cat.

—Bebé —dijo Trina—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Jade fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy una podrida bastarda después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Cat.

Trina lanzó una papa frita a su prima. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Jade!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Jade mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de ella, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Ella abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Cat se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Tori.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Trina. Cat asintió y ella negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Tori. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con ella, no llegues a tomártelo en contra Cat y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí.  
—No voy a caer en su juego, Trina. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Cat, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Cat. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque ella duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Tori, —me miró—, no le digas a Cat que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Jade. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Jade.

Cat me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Trina mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Victoria Vega.

**_Pigeon, en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre._**

_ Hola, bueno acá les vengo a darles una adaptación a uno de los libros que más me encanto, este libro lo leí a través de un fic **Jori** que me encontré acá, pero la chica que lo publico nunca más lo volvió a comentar, así que bueno, para los que no leyeron esta genial historia, aquí se las dejare :)_


	2. Bandera Roja2

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Jade se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto.  
—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Jade se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.  
—Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja.  
—No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar.  
—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Ella era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Cat esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero ella se acercó más.  
—No estoy tratando de bolsearte4. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

_**(Bolsear, es una manera vulgar de decir que él no se aprovechara.)**_

— ¿_Bolsearme_? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Jade se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
—Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Jade se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarla, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Jade—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

Jade sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, ella alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarla, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Jade West estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Jade. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Morgan Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Jade encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que ella estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo.  
— ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Jade sonrió y se detuvo en seco  
—Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Cat junto a Rabie fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más

Que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿ Jocelyn West? Jesús, Tori, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Rabie, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Cat sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda.  
—Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarla. Ella no está acostumbrada a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con ella?

Cat se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Rabie y Cat intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Ella prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Cat—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Jade podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Ella no era difícil de descifrar; o ella me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Cat llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Trina y Jade. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Tori! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Jade estaría desanimada inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si ella estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Cat bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Trina y yo seguí a Cat a las escaleras. Trina abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Cat.

Cat siguió a Trina a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltera. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Jade, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que ella prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Cat tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —_Tú _me vas a ayudar con _mi _ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesta ante mi incredulidad.

—Ella tiene A en todas sus clases. Ella es un jodida genio. La odio —dijo Trina mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Cat.

Vi a Jade con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que una mujer cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Jade se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es _fácil _si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y ella rio entre dientes—. No soy golpeada con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Trina y Cat se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Jade no parecía afectada. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte —le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más ella intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Ella era tan segura de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, ella estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que ella consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Cat apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Jade se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Cat, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Jade.

Ella cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Ella me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Cat, pasando a Jade para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como ella se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Jade se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Jade me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura.  
—No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Jade, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Ella aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres una loca!

Jade se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar.  
—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Jade me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.  
—No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pasé junto a ella para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Jade —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Jade se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color azul-verdosos fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-mujeres guapa en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertida por mi estado de ánimo.  
—No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Jade.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigas. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigas.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido _la poderosa Jade West _o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Ella parecía un poco avergonzada.

—No. Andre comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Ella miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Jade parecía estar molesta por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo ella, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niña. —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Thomas, los gemelos… Taylor y Tyler, y Trenton. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Taylor y Ty. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Trenton era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Jade en versión masculina corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Thomas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritada con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Jade hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser vista contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Wichita. Igual que Cat.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Cat? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Jade asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Jade hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Ella sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

**Y...TANAN!...Bueno hola, creo que subiré muchos de estos capítulos, al menos hasta el martes porque luego me iré a la playa :33  
** No es sensual Jadelyn? *w*


	3. Cerdo1

_**Cerdo**_

__Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Cat se sentó en un lado de mí, Robbie en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Trina y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Brasil —dijo Trina, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Tri. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Cat a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la pelirroja cabellera de Cat.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Brasil.

Brasil se volvió a ver a Jade parada detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido.  
—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Jade?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Brasil miró a Jade, quien lo miraba expectante.

Brasil se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Jade me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.  
— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Jade se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.  
—Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Jade despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—_Ugh_… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Cat.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novia de que no dormirías con Jade.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Cat, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Trina con el hombro.

—Jesús, Trina. La pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Jade, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su prima. Trina no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Jade.

Cat frotó su espalda. —Ella va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Tori es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he _tratado _de seducirla —resopló Jade, pareciendo ofendida. —.Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Trina. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Trina finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿_Tú _estudiaste? —me preguntó Jade.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Jade se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Jade…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré una de las largas trenzas rojas de Cat mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Cat.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Jade me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras ella abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que ella explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Antela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—_Pro_fase, _Meta_fase, _Ana_fase y _Telo_fase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Jade se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Andre me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras ella sostenía el papel delante de ella para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —ella sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Jade.

Me volví para a una chica alta, algo desgarbada, sonreírle a Jade en su camino al salón de clases.

—Sam —Travis asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sam se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y ella sonrió.  
—Hola, Tori.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que ella supiera mi nombre. La había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

Sam continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a ella. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Jade se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Samantha Puckett. Es una de mis hermanas de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Trina. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Sam.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de chica fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Jade volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió.  
—Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Cat pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.  
—Es una buena tutora.

—Es una buena amiga, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Cat que ambas saliéramos con amigas en común, y chicas que fueran primas para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de una amiga de Trina al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Jade hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Cat. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotras. Jade lo explica muy bien.

Cat gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o _algo así_? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Durante la siguiente semana, Jade me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntas escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! —Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Jade. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Ella me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros.  
— ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

**Y ¡QUE TAL?, en este preciso momento deberia estar haciendo un trabajo para S.A.C, pero ¡NO!, yo quería subir un capitulo y leer mucho:(**  
** Así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta maravillosa novela.**


	4. Cerdo2

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucradas en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Jade ayudó a calmar los chismes. Élla nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía juntas, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Jade recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Élla siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre ella, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Jade como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Jade puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Brasil dio un resoplido.  
— ¿Ella te convirtió en una mandilona, Jade? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo5?

Jade le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa.  
—Tú no podrías _llenar _un Speedo, Brasil. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Tori! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Brasil, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de ella. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Jade era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.  
—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendida por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Brasil, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarla mientras reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de ella, Cat me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Tori?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Jade se cansa de eso.

Trina asintió con la cabeza.  
—Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es una imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que la pueden domar… ella no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestada. Confía en mí; ella es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Cat, besando la mejilla de Trina.

Jade estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé.  
—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Jade. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Jade fue fácilmente distraída por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Élla la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ella trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Jade permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con ella por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Chaney terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Robbie a las tres para

entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Tori?

Sam corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado.  
—No creo que nos hemos conocidas formalmente. —Dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Samantha Puckett.

Tomé su mano y sonreí.  
—Victoria Vega.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Jade ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigas.

Sam asintió y sonrió.  
— ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Sam se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Jade.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Sam escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos verdes.  
—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Cat. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Trina en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo.  
Élla mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su fina mandíbula y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

La vi alejarse; ella era alta, limpia, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello ondulado y rubio oscuro rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, ella es más tu tipo. —dijo Robbie en mi oído.

—Élla es linda, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, ella es linda… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Robbie! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo. —Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por esa alta chica.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —dijo Robbie, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Cat que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Kara desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Cat maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Cat entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados.  
— ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Kara suspiró.  
—Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia? ¿No has estado quedándote con ella, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Cat se enfocaron en Kara.  
—Buena idea, Kara. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Kara mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Cat.  
Cat sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió.  
—Nos vamos a quedar con Tri y Jade hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me _quedaré_! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Jade y Tri tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Tri ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Jade no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Cat se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Jade.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.  
—No seas un bebé, Tori. Ustedes son amigas, ¿verdad? Si ella no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Jade había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigas, que no se me había ocurrido que ella realmente sólo estaba interesada en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Kara nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Jade West no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigas. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero ella ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Élla ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Cat, mirándola—. Y tú.

Kara se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca la he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Kara regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Cat. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Cat saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Cat muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente

al apartamento. Trina corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Cat abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Trina gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo.  
— ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Tori!

Cat y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Jade había seguido de la cafetería.

Cat miró a Trina.

Élla levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Jade!

Jade apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos, una musculosa y bostezó. Élla miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de ella, besando su cuello.  
—Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Jade en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Cat. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Jade la folladora West! Élla es famosa por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Trina. Élla puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Jade y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jade caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cat negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Trina la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Trina era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Jade estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Élla estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que ella esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, _contigo_. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento.  
— ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Jade se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos.  
— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia.  
—Ella es la hija de alguien, Jade. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a _tu _hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por una imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que ella tuviera razón.  
—Así que, además de admitir que eres una imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesta con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Jade.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres una cerda.

Jade se encogió de hombros.  
—Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome

Levantó mi equipaje del piso.  
—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a _mí _en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que ella ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Cat?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Jade.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que ella viera.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Élla no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho.  
— ¡Fuera, Jade!

Élla me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes.  
—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rio.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Élla escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la

camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a través de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Jade había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Élla era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Jade abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y ella se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Trina en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Tori. —llamó Cat desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Jade.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Élla abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Jade, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —Le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a ella—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Élla asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY y un objeto parecido a un ¿consolador? Asqueada tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Por qué tienes eso?

— ¿Qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Un…bueno un consolador.

—Eso no es mío, una chica lo dejo aquí, me dijo que quería usarlo y bueno se le olvido.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Jade regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Élla leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras ella me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos.  
—Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Jade sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Jade salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Trina antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Jade. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Élla tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus musculosos hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a ella mientras que ella se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse unos bóxers y un sostén deportivo.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarla. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Jade sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

_5 Speedo, famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel._

**Y vendrán otros capítulos, ya que por un inconveniente no podre ir a la playa:(((, pero bueno me quedare en la gran ciudad subiendo capítulos, muriendo de calor, leyendo, como una jodida emo (sin insultar a los emo's)  
****Bueno ojala disfruten el capitulo y comenten para ver que tal :).**


End file.
